Total Drama Multiverse
by Mandory
Summary: Harry Potter, Divergent and many more series compete for ten million dollars! Who will win? Who will lose? Can I update my story on time? Can I make this more dramatic and random? Find out now!


DISCLAIMER – I don't own anything except for my stories.

**Episode 1**

**-000-**

The camera zooms into a series of islands connected by a material that looked like metal but was as fragile as glass. The camera then moves to a flag on one island that says – POKEMON – The camera then switches to different flags in turn, respectively – BIG BANG THEORY-, then - HOGWARTS –, then finally - DIVERGENT–

The camera moved to a tall, self-obsessed man with tanned skin and black hair. He walks onto one of the bridges that connected the Pokémon Island and the Divergent Island. "Hey guys! It's me, Chris McLean, and welcome to Total Drama Multiverse!"

He lifted up a large briefcase. "This series consists of contestants competing for ten million dollars from different places. There are people from the Pokémon Regions, the Big Bang Theory city, the Erudite and Dauntless factions and from Hogwarts", he explained. "But first, let's go meet the contestants!"

**-000-**

(Theme song)

The camera moved to a dock with a boat speeding towards it. In the boat you could see two blondes, sitting as far away from each other as possible. When the boat arrived at the dock, Chef opened the boat's door.

The first one to step on the island was Draco Malfoy. He had blue eyes and shaky blonde hair. He was dressed rather formally, as if to get a job of some sort. Draco floated his luggage, which was only a suitcase, with his wand. Draco quickly muttered a "Hello" to Chris and Chef before walking steadily towards the end of the dock.

The next person that stepped of the boat was Bernadette. She was a short, hot-tempered girl with long, blonde hair and glasses. Upon arriving at the island she commented to herself "Not the best place in the world. Hope Sheldon isn't coming", before setting down her suitcase at the opposite end of the dock from Draco.

The next boats arrived at about the same time. On one boat there were two more women, one with red hair and the other with brown. On the other boat were three men, one with long, shaggy black hair, and the other two with identical orange hair.

The twins looked exactly the same, except one had a gaping hole where his ear should be. Their names were Fred and George Weasly and they were in completely green and red clothing, and they were carrying only their wands. They yelled a quick "Hi Chris!" before running towards the end of the dock, halting a few steps behind Draco.

Fred quickly turned towards Chris. He muttered quietly to him "What on earth is Draco, of all wizards, doing here?" Chris laughed a hysterical laugh and responded just by saying "Make sure not to rip each other's heads off, because you're sharing an island with him, and if you do get each other's blood on the floor, because it would force me to deal with MASSIVE lawsuits, and we don't have the money for that kind of stuff".

Fred glared at Chris, which only made him laugh more. Fred turned to his twin, nodded as if sharing a little secret, and together, they blasted Chris into the boat that they just came to the island in.

This caused the next person who was on the boat to jump up so quickly that if you blinked you could have missed it.

The person was covered from neck-to-toe in a black robe that would have been easily disguised in the darkness. He had long, greasy black hair and an incredibly long nose that was hooked at the end. He turned his head sharply towards Chris, giving him a curt nod before helping him up with a levitating spell.

Chris extended his hand towards Severus Snape, which he ignored. Snape walked quickly towards Draco, who at the moment was staring at the water like he could make it dissolve. Snape stood next to him, and started up a conversation with the young Malfoy.

Chris went over to the red-headed twins and directed them to the other side of the dock. Soon Chris heard laughter and loud chatter. He turned towards the new girls that had arrived in the other boat. The first person he saw was a girl called Tris. She had completely black clothes on and brown hair, with a long nose and big eyes.

The next girl he saw was called Ginny Weasly. She had long, red hair that looked a sort of light orange in the sunlight. She wore a long-sleeved, loose grey shirt and red skinny jeans. She had an enormous amount of red freckles on her face, much like Fred and George. The two girls smiled and waved at Chris as they sat down near their boat and started to talk about random topics that came out of nowhere.

More boats arrived, and contained a guy who was called Tobias but preferred the nickname Four, and he had a clean-shaven face with short, dark brown hair, with identical clothes to Tris.

There was also a guy called Leonard, who was short with glasses and curly brown hair, and he wore a red shirt with brown jeans, and he seemed pretty happy to see people had arrived before him.

The next two people were called Ron Weasly and Rajesh. Ron was a red-head, and looked similar to Fred and George, except Ron wore an orange tee with deep blue leggings.

Rajesh was a coffee-brown skinned man with black hair and a slight beard. He wore an orange shirt with a purple coat, and black jeans. Rajesh ran towards Leonard, high fiving him and starting to talk to him about World of Warcraft and the latest ComicCon event. Ron then went over to the Weasly's side of the dock and kick-started a conversation about driving lessons and illegal spells.

The next people to set foot on the island were very strange people. The first one was a large giant, who went by the name Hagrid, and he had long, curly black hair, and a short, curly black beard that was streaked with grey here and there, and he was holding a pink umbrella, and wore a large fluffy coat.

The next person was an even taller giant than Hagrid who was called Madam Maxine. She was a very tall French woman who had long, straight black hair wand wore a red dress that looked like it was too long for her, so the tip at the end of the dress always slid across the ground behind her.

As the final boats arrived, everyone from the Big Bang series looked as if they wanted a certain someone not to arrive out of the final two boats. As the first boat arrived, Rajesh looked as if he was just trying to make his nail beds disappear with his teeth, and Bernadette was tapping her foot impatiently.

As the door opened for the final boat, Rajesh looked up and saw his best friend, Howard. Howard was slightly taller than Leonard, and had a sort of black hairstyle that looked like it was ripped off of the Beatles 1970's album. He wore a red checkered turtleneck with dark red jeans.

Bernadette ran up to him as fast as her short legs could go and hugged him. Howard lifted her up off the ground with ease and carried her over to Leonard, and they all started having a conversation about computers and the latest laser-shooting robot that Howard just built.

The next person that came out of that boat was Penny. She walked over to Bernadette and started immediately talking about her latest shoes and dresses and a new wine that she had just finished before arriving here. Penny was a tall girl with long, blonde hair and too much eyeliner. She wore short shorts and a black singlet with slight high heels.

The next boat that arrived looked like it was a mini version of the Titanic. It was complete with a water slide, a glass-dome covered indoor playground, and you could see a café just behind the playground. All the contestants stood around gawking at the boat in awe, except for Four, Draco and Snape, who were just standing there, as if they had seen better things in life than a massive luxury boat.

The first person to stroll on out of the boat was a guy called Caleb. He wore a smart-looking blue suit that looked like he was going for an important job interview. He had dark brown curly hair and brown eyes.

Caleb then found Tris's face after sweeping his face throughout the crowd of people. He looked happy and surprised to see Tris, however also confused. He walked up to her, all the while looking confused.

Tris noticed this and asked Caleb- "What's wrong?" Caleb looked shocked, as if her question had insulted her somehow. Caleb stuttered- "Oh, well, uh, you're… uh, well, you know, alive. And the last time I checked, you were… y-y-you know... dead"

This brought a grin to both Tris and Chris's faces: after all, nobody asked about any of the other people that were supposedly dead. Chris then explained to Caleb "Oh yeah, we were going to give you all the prize money of one hundred THOUSAND dollars."

This brought on a series of arguments and questions all erupting at the same time, everyone trying to be louder than the other. Chef then rolled out a large, speaker looking thing and pressed a light blue button.

There was a sudden screeching sound, like one million people scraping their nails on a black board all at the same time. Everyone went silent immediately. Chris continued his explaining. "SO, what we used it on was a reviving machine, and with a little help from our wizards and our house elves, we got there, and resurrected certain people for this show."

This made Caleb nod his head knowingly. It made sense now; it was like the Resurrection Stone off the Harry Potter realm. Chef opened the door to let the next person out, and everyone gasped in shock **(except for Caleb, because he was on the boat with her.)**

The woman who stepped on the island had blonde hair that was balled into a tight bun. She wore a suit much like Caleb's, except replace the pant with a blue skirt that went to her knees. She had a stern look on her face, as if she would make you write 500 lines and force you to write them in under 5 minutes. She looked as if she had been dragged here and would rather hang out in a laboratory or something. She wore a badge that said in bold capital lettering – **JEANINE MATTEHWS **– and under it was a picture of a blue eye.

Tris gasped. Four tensed up suddenly. There was so much tension in the air, you could almost see it. The new comer, Jeanine, gave a slight nod towards everyone. Tris and Four looked at each other, as if coming to an agreement.

Tris turned and walked towards Jeanine and extended her hand, which Jeanine shook. Jeanine suddenly spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. "Hello everyone," she said. "I have come to this island, like you, to compete for the ten million. I hope you will treat me as an equal to you all." Jeanine smiled at them all innocently. Tris shook her hand one last time, not sure if she should go and gather around the boat like the rest, or to stand by the door. She eventually decided to gather around the boat like everyone else.

Chef opened the door once again to let everyone else out. There was a sudden rumbling and a bunch of colors surrounding the door. As something or someone gave way to everyone, they all came pouring out. There were a lot of them, all differently colored.

Some of the monsters closely resembled animals, like pigeons or mice. Others just looked completely random and… well… strange. There were creatures that looked like a cross between a dragon and a lizard, and one that looked like a WWE wrestler but with four arms.

These creatures were things called 'Pokémon' and everyone were surprised to see them. Then, as soon as they all came bustling out, we could finally see them all. The wrestling-looking Pokémon was something called Machamp. The orange dragon Pokémon was a Charizard. The pigeon Pokémon was a Pidgey and the mouse Pokémon were ones that were called Pikachu, Rattata, a Patrat and a Bunnelby.

The Pikachu looked like a yellow mouse a brown stripped back and a lightning-bolt tail. The Rattata looked like a purple rat, the Patrat looked like a Meerkat, but chubbier and looked like it was on some type of drug. And the Bunnelby looked like a cross between a dirty bunny and a mouse.

Following on behind these Pokémon was a tall 10 year old boy called Ash Ketchum. He was a tanned, tall 10 year old with a black, spiky hairdo and a cap with a cursive capital green L on it. He wore a black shirt with a short, blue jacket over it and blue denim jeans. He had a Pikachu on his shoulder.

Following up behind Ash was a girl called Misty. Misty had red hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a yellow singlet that showed her belly button and blue denim short-shorts and she had orange high-tops on, and she was hold a Togepi close to her, as if trying to trap it so it couldn't get away.

Following in pursuit was a guy called Brock. He was a deeply tanned man with a hairdo like Ash's, but Brock's was spiky at the top and not the bottom. He wore a green tee-shirt and an orange vest, with brown jeans and blue sneakers.

Chris then finally spoke up. "Hey guys, these are the final four people to arrive to the island. So don't get your hopes up too high, because they might just get crushed." Ron looked like he deflated a little by that remark.

The door opened for the last people to arrive at the island. The first person to step out was Hermione. She was a tall girl with long, curly hair and brown eyes. She wore a black smart looking suit and carried a wand. She brushed her hair out of her eyes before running up to Ron and joining him in the conversation about driving.

The next person was a woman by the name of Amy. She had long, straight, brown hair and pale brown eyes. She wore rectangular glasses and a rainbow cotton shirt with a thin brown jumper over it. She also wore a dress length skirt with brown leather sandals. She went over to where Bernadette and Penny were standing around talking and brought up the topic of models and how she checked how fat she was after watching _Victoria's Secret._

There was a sudden commotion of shouting and arguing coming from inside the boat. Chef got ready to open the door, but as soon as he got ready to, a tall man with a short haircut came out of it, screaming something about chickens. The tall man was a guy who was called Sheldon. He was very pale and had a curly parted haircut. He wore a Flash tee with black jeans and brown sneakers.

Everyone from the Big Bang city knew what was going on. Suddenly, chickens went running out of the luxury boat, running after Sheldon. Sheldon suddenly whipped around and pressed his forefinger and his pointer on both his hands to his temples, concentrating on something.

Suddenly a chicken caught alight. Then Sheldon did a little victory dance before doing the same thing to a different chicken, except this time making it blow up. The force of the explosion wiped out every chicken with in a two chicken radius of the exploding chicken, and they got knocked into another chicken, and it all went like dominos, each chicken knocking down the other one.

Sheldon sighed in relief. He then said his greetings to everyone before going to consult the chicken summoner.

Suddenly there was a man standing at the start of the dock. Ron and Ginny both had summoned popcorn, and they were sharing with everyone to watch this epic duel between the chicken summoner and Sheldon.

The man standing at the dock was an average heighted man, with round glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead **(SPOILER- ****YES, I KNOW HARRY LOSES HIS SCAR IN THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART TWO, AND I KNOW THIS, BUT I JUST ADDED IT FOR, WELL… I REALLY HAVE NO CLUE. JUST TO GIVE YOU AN IMAGE. MIGHT DO SOMETHING WITH VOLDEMORT ABOUT IT LATER ON :D****)** and ruffled black hair that looks like it hasn't been trimmed in a very long time. He wore a baby blue shirt with a brown leather jacket and black jeans.

Harry grinned at Sheldon and folded his arms. "Not so big talk now, aren't you, Dr. Crazy Shelly?" Harry grinned even wider. Sheldon remarked to Harry, "I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested." Sheldon grabbed his Agreement folders.

"I have a feeling that we won't get along, either," Harry said."Because you won't admit your crazy and you can't accept magic because it's 'illogical' and 'dumb'." Chris butted into the conversation before anyone could start summoning any more animals.

"Okay guys, I think we should wrap it up here, before we get blood spilled on this VERY shiny dock," Chris glared at the both "Go to your islands, all of you, and get some sleep." He directed them to their Portkey towards their island. "Okay, here are the things you should know," Chris said while holding a bunch of folders.

"Rule number one," Chris said while handing out the folders to their respective groups. "Rooms are co-ed. So no sleeping with boys and girls unless they have, like, a disorder where they HAVE to sleep with them or something. Like Katniss. She sleeps with every boy she sees."

Chris chuckled at his joke. Nobody else joined in. Even Chef raised an eyebrow, as if to say, "Really, Chris?" Chris shut up immediately after that.

Chris started listing off the other rules. "Rule number two, you MUST eat what Chef serves you." Chef ginned at that remark. Everyone gulped as they looked at Chef's evil grin.

"Rule number three, nobody fighting or breaking bones or ANY violence whatsoever." Chris looked at everyone, lingering at the Erudite and Dauntless people.

"Fourth rule, no forfeiting challenges unless you are seriously injured." Nobody looked surprised by that.

"And the final rule is to read the folder. We have cameras around the island so we can see everything that you do." Everyone looked uncomfortable with that.

Chris turned towards the camera. "This is only the beginning of a new Total Drama season. Who will succeed? And who will fail? And who will get me my double-shot iced coffee? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Multiverse!"

**-000-**

(Theme Song)

**Okay guys! I was thinking of making this a longer chapter, but then I thought that introducing would be long enough, so tell me what you think please! So anyway, please review! It would mean a lot to me if I know what you think of this 'book', and anything would be appreciated! If I should make my 'episodes' longer or shorter? Tell me who YOU want to win.**

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY STORIES. THIS IS MY STUFF, AND THIS IS MY DISCLAIMER.**_


End file.
